A Life so Changed
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: This is an AerisxCloud fic, don't like don't read simple. I fixed it now, it's don't look like a big paragraph. This is a used story, read if you wish.


Discalimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. No body can sue this idiot girl, hahahaha. 

Authors note: It is rushed but there is a reason. I haven't played Final Fantasy 7 all the way yet, I haven't even finished the first disc. So, bare with me. I took a little idea from Hot Boyz or whatever it's called. Just the consept from it, nothing else. 

A life so changed 

Aeris and Cloud began becoming closer. Aeris did like Cloud from the moment she met him, but now she knows she loves him. At the golden sauser, they had a great time together. In the Gondola, they were together and alone. 

"I want to meet you Cloud." Aeris had said. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cloud asked. 

At that point, she got up and walked up to him and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and said "I want to meet you." Then leaned over and kissed him. 

Cloud was shocked by this but did nothing, he only kissed her back. Aeris then hugged him and he hugged her back and they continued to kiss. 

Once the ride stopped they got out and went to watch another show. At the show he held her and they talked about random things, nothing serious, just random. After the show they went to the chocaboo races and had a great time. When they returned to the hotel, they went to Cloud's room and talked and watched TV. At around 3 AM, Aeris was right about to fall asleep. 

"Maybe I should take you to your room." Cloud said. 

"No, I want to stay here with you, Cloud. Cloud, I have something to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

"I love you. I loved you since the day you saved me from Hojo. I want to spend my life with you, Cloud." 

"Aeris-" As he was talking she kissed him. He closed his eyes, he knew how she felt, for he felt the same thing. At that moment, he had taken off her jacket. She had taken off his shirt and they continued to take each others clothes off. Then they were in his bed and he undid her bra and kissed her neck. She put her hands on his back and moved them up and down. Now they were both naked in his bed, he had one hand on her face and the other on her hand. He slowly moved the hand on her cheek to her breast then down to her stomache. She slightly laughed because of how soft his touch was against her sensitive skin. 

Knowing what was going to happen Aeris said "You know, since I am a virgin, this is going to hurt me a lot." 

"Don't worry," he replied "The pain will go away after a few minutes, I promise." He saw the trust she had of him in her eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Of course now they were having sexual intercorse. They conintued this for while before she had fallen asleep in his arms. Cloud stayed awake for a few minutes thinking about what was going to happen. He thought he would wait and see. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In the morning, Cloud was the first one to wake up. Aeris was in his arms. He remembered how peacefull she looked asleep. He smiled at her while stroking her hair. Her eyes began to open slowly. She looked at him and smiled. 

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you." Aeris said. 

"I know. I'm so happy that you are though." 

"What do we do now?" 

"Let's stay here for a while and talk." 

At that very moment, Barret came in, "Cloud when do you think we should-" Barret seemed dumb founded at the sight. All Cloud and Aeris did was smile and blush. 

"Can I help you Barret?" Asked Cloud. 

"No. I'll leave you two alone for a while." replied Barret. Then Barret left, leaving the 2 young people by themselves. Cloud looked at Aeris and smiled. 

"Aeris, what's going to happen now?" 

"I don't know. All I know right now is that I want to stay with you all my life." 

When she had said that, he smiled like never before. He looked into her eyes and gave her a passonate kiss on the lips and put his hand to her head before they both layed down again. They just layed there, staring into each others eyes and smiling. 

After a long time, they both finally got out of bed and got dressed meeting the others in the lobby. 

"Where to now?" Tifa asked. Cloud and Aeris both knew Tifa knew nothing about what has happened the night before. Neither Cloud nor Aeris wanted to be the ones to tell Tifa about the newly formed couple. Everyone knew Tifa had something for Cloud. Cloud did like Tifa but only as a friend. He had never thought of actually being with Tifa and he would bet she did. Cloud had decieded to not tell Tifa anything yet. Until she realized that he liked Aeris. But in those few days it would take, since Tifa was always thick headed, it would be hard. All Cloud could do at that very moment was just smile at her. 

"We'll head for Cosmo Canyon to see Red 13's grandfather. Then, who knows." And with that they had headed to Cosmo Canyon. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A couple of months past and Aeris and Cloud knew they were meant to be together. The fortune of "You will get what you are pursueing but you will lose something you love" never bothered him after that unforgetable night. He had noticed how different Aeris was acting. She had seemed more depressed and distant. He had suspected she knew what was going to happen. What her destiny was. 

"Aeris? You ok?" asked Cloud. 

"Hm?" she said in a half daze, then snapped out of it. "Yeah. I'm ok." 

"You seem different." He wraped is arms around her and whispered near her head. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"Would you ever leave me for anything?" 

"Of course not." He wondered why she would ever think that. "Never and for no one. I love you Aeris Gainsborough." 

"Cloud, I'm........" He was able to tell this was hard for to to say. 

"What?" He leaned close to her face. "What is it?" 

"I'm pregnant, Cloud." 

His look at her, at the time he couldn't deceid weather he was happy or shocked. He loved her very much. He finally had made up his mind that he was happy, "Really?" He had said that with a smile on his face hoping that it would calm Aeris down. 

"Yes. I'm two months now ." She had put her hand on her belly. 

He looked at her and asked, "May I feel?" When she had nodded her head, he gently placed his hand on her belly. He had noticed that this time she didn't giggle but only smiled at him. He felt the difference that her stomach made since the last time he had felt it. And he had felt a small and weak kick in Aeris' belly. He had smiled up at her. "Our child. You have our child in you, Aeris." 

"Yes I do. I don't know weather it is a boy or a girl." 

"But you now hold a child that is both you and me." 

Soon after that Aeris went to the Fogotten City by herself. She jumped to the altar, where she kneeled and prayed to save the world. She prayed that Sephiroth would not harm the planet anymore. She wanted everything and everyone to be safe. After a long while of praying, she heard voices, Cloud, Barret, and Tifa. 

"No. You guys stay here." Cloud's voice echoed. 

She was able to hear Cloud coming, jumping, and climbing. She saw his shadow in front of her. Then he pulled out his sword and raised it over her head. 

"Cloud!" she heard Barret yell. 

"Stop it!" shouted Tifa after. 

"What are you making me do?" Cloud asked to no one. 

That was when Aeris looked up and saw Cloud's face looking down at her. She smiled, about to say something to him, then, a shadow appeard above her. Before she knew it, she felt a long sword jam into her back and out her stomach. She knew right away that her baby was dead, and now she was going to die as well. The man who stuck the sword in her was pulling it out slowly as to make the pain increase, her body was being pulled slightly toward the direction of the man. When the sword was out, she fell foward into Cloud's arms. There he turned her over and looked at her, about to cry. 

"Aeris?" 

"Cloud.....I'm sorry." 

"Why? Please don't die on me Aeris. Please. I need you." 

"Our child is gone. And now so am I. I really tried to save the planet, Cloud. I really......tried." she coughed. 

"Don't give up Aeris. Don't." tears filled his eyes. 

"I...love you...Cloud Strife." 

"Don't go, I love you too much to lose you. Please......" tears rolled off his cheeks. 

"I will always be with......you. I love you. I'll wait for......." 

All the life from her eyes left. She was silent. Never again would she talk, she would never finish her last sentence to Cloud. Never. He cried, tears rolled off his cheeks and onto the altar. He held her close, knowing he would never get to talk to her, kiss her, feel her, or touch her again. She was gone. And so was their child. Cloud was furious. He wanted nothing except Sephiroth dead. He, Tifa, and Barret battled him. They kicked the living crap out of Sephiroth and destroyed him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Cloud picked up Aeris' dead body. Walked down the altar to the lake. Tifa and Barret stayed on shore. Cloud walked to the center of the lake, and let go of Aeris. He let her sink to the bottom. He saw her body, once full of life, now motionless, fall down into the darkness of the lake. A single tear rolled down his face, he didn't bother to wipe it. He let the tear drop from his body fall into the lake with Aeris. The only connection, that the two lovers had left. 

Author's Note: And ya'll know what happens after that. Cloud kicks Sephiroths ass and kills him for good with the help of Aeris' white or green materia and saves the day. The end. 


End file.
